Estigmas del Pasado
by Letty Malfoy Potter
Summary: El tiempo ha pasado y las cosas se han mezclado. Un nuevo movimiento entre mortífagos hará que Draco y su familia regrese a Inglaterra, revelaciones dolorosas y decisiones que tomar saldrán a flote además de la aparición de los Estigmas en el último de los Black. Drarry.
1. El retorno

**Estigmas del pasado.**

**Sumary: **El tiempo ha pasado y las cosas se han mezclado. Un nuevo movimiento entre mortífagos hará que Draco y su familia regrese a Inglaterra, revelaciones dolorosas y decisiones que tomar saldrán a flote además de la aparición de los Estigmas en el último de los Black. Drarry.

**Capítulo 1: El retorno.**

* * *

Harry se lanzó al suelo cuando hechizo pasó rozándole la cabeza, rodó para cubrirse con las cajas y empezó a disparar hechizos hacia el lado del salón en el que sabía que estaban esos hombres; Ron, cerca de él, le hizo unas señas para atacar sigilosamente, Harry asintió y casi al mismo tiempo ambos lanzaron dos hechizos aturdidores. Escucharon a uno caer mientras los otros gritaban, Joan, su compañera, activó los hechizos anti desaparición y les asintió positivamente por lo que Ron y Harry de desilusionaron para acercarse a los otros dos hombres. Thadeo, otro compañero suyo, empezó a lanzar hechizos distractores mientras Harry y Ron avanzaban lentamente hacia los hombres, cuando estuvieron cerca los aturdieron y ambos cayeron al piso.

-Por fin-murmuró Ron terminando su hechizo desilusionador, Harry le siguió; se agacharon a verlos y les quitaron las capuchas.

-Este es Avery y esos dos deben ser nuevos, son jóvenes.

-Thad, llévalos a la central; Joan, con él-el tipo, de cabello oscuro y ojos negros y la chica de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos casi violetas, asintieron. Thadeo invocó un hechizo de levitación y ambos los llevaron a la zona de desaparición.

-Registremos rápido para marcharnos-dijo Ron lanzando varios hechizos de revelación y objetos de ocultación. La casa estaba vacía, Harry y Ron se aparecieron en la central de aurores para dar su reporte y se fueron a casa a descansar antes de volver mañana temprano para los interrogatorios.

Harry llegó a su casa tranquilamente, los chicos estaban en Hogwarts, en el inicio de lo que sería el nuevo curso por lo cual la casa estaba sola esa noche. Se dio un relajante baño de agua caliente, se vistió con su pijama y se dispuso a dormir apenas tocó la cama pero, después de dar muchas vueltas, se dio cuenta que el sueño no vendría pronto. Se acercó a la ventana y encendió un cigarrillo, miró el cielo estrellado y su mente voló hacia años anteriores, específicamente un año en especial, unos pocos meses, unos pocos días en los que había sido verdaderamente feliz… Su mente se llenó de la imagen de un chico de cabellos rubios, hermosos ojos plateados, piel pálida y suave; ese chico talentoso, orgulloso, querido.

-Draco…-susurró al viento y suspiró.

Había días en los que se preguntaba cómo es que podía extrañar tanto a Draco si el tiempo que habían pasado juntos había muy corto, muy efímero. Y siempre pensaba en esa novela que leyó alguna vez, _Suspiros de Pasión,_ en los que recordaba esa parte en la que el padre decía que los personajes principales se habían amado tanto y tan intensamente que a pesar de los años que estuvieron separados nunca pudieron superarlo y nunca dejaron totalmente de amarse. Eso es lo que pensaba de Draco, lo había amado, había entregado su alma, su corazón, su vida en esas cortas semanas juntos, lo había amado como jamás había amado a nadie y le había fallado al abandonarlo después aunque no haya sido realmente su culpa.

-Te extraño tanto-musitó.

* * *

Teddy esperaba impaciente en el despacho de la directora McGonnagall, mientras estaba en el tren había recibido una carta muy especial y ahora estaba muy emocionado esperando ahí. La profesora también estaba algo ansiosa, la ceremonia se realizaría dentro de poco y se vería muy mal que ella no estuviera ahí; finalmente la chimenea se encendió con llamas verdes y la figura de un chico salió de ahí. Era rubio, alto, de piel pálida y profundos ojos aguamarina, su túnica era completamente negra sin ningún distintivo al no saber en qué casa iba a quedar finalmente; la chimenea volvió a prenderse después de que él saliera y esta vez fue una chica la que salió. El cabello rubio era casi platino, ojos grises y piel lechosa, era hermosa y se movió con elegancia hasta ubicarse a lado del chico con una túnica negra igual a la de él.

-Señores Malfoy, bienvenidos.

-Gracias, directora-respondieron ambos con voz neutral.

-Les ruego que me sigan para ir al Gran Comedor, la selección comenzará pronto y deben estar en la fila.

-Por supuesto-respondió la muchacha, el chico solo asintió; ambos se giraron hacia Teddy y le sonrieron con calidez. Teddy, que había crecido y se había vuelto más guapo desde la última vez que se vieron, les sonrió con alegría antes de adelantarse para abrazarlos a los dos a la vez.

-Me alegro muchísimo de que estén aquí, no tienen ni idea de cuánto los he extrañado.

-Nosotros a ti también, Ted-sonrió el chico mientras los tres salían de la oficina detrás de la directora.

-Así que ahora eres el líder de Gryffindor ¿eh?-el chico sonrió con orgullo.

-Y también oí que tu segundo es un Potter.

-Oh, vamos, no seguirán con su resentimiento hacia los Potter ¿no?

-Resentimientos ¿Nosotros? Ja, por favor, Teddy, no tenemos diez años, como que ya hemos crecido un poco-resopló el chico.

-Aparte, eso es solo un secreto entre nosotros ¿no?-dijo la chica-Ni papá ni Draco saben que los escuchamos.

-¿En serio crees que rebelaría algo como eso? ¿Quieres que me maten? Ya sabes cómo se ponen si te atrapan espiando, son realmente insoportables cuando quieren.

-Eso no hay quien te lo discuta, compañero. La última vez que papá y padre pelearon yo pagué indirectamente las consecuencias.

-¿Te gritaron?

-No, peor…

-Quemaron casualmente su violín favorito-dijo la chica con una risita mientras el chico rubio se estremecía y Teddy soltaba una carcajada.

-Oh, debiste haber hecho un berrinche.

-¿Tú crees?-resopló el chico con una sonrisita-Hice que me compraran un Stradivarius.

-Joder, Draco debió de haberse odiado mucho en ese momento.

-Y que lo digas-los tres se rieron mientras cruzaban la puerta del Gran Comedor, el silencio se hizo un momento al ver al líder de Gryffindor con dos extraños muy atractivos; los susurros comenzaron a alzarse mientras que un chico se acercaba a ellos. Tenía el cabello castaño rojizo, piel blanca ligeramente bronceada y ojos avellanas, muy guapo, alto y de cuerpo atlético.

-Chicos, quiero presentarles a James Potter, segundo al mando y mi novio-los dos rubios se miraron antes de saludar al castaño con sonrisas corteses-James, ellos son Helena y Scorpius Malfoy.

-Un gusto, Teddy me ha hablado mucho de ustedes-dijo el chico con una leve sonrisa-¿Ya saben en qué casa estarán?

-No, recién nos van a asignar-contestó Scorpius y James se sintió ligeramente extrañado por su manera formal de expresarse aunque podía notar un acento italiano en el chico-espero de igual manera estar en Slytherin.

-Bueno, déjame decirte que te encontrarás ahí con mi hermano, Albus, primer líder de Slytherin.

-Supongo que si Scorpius entra ya no será así ¿no? Después de todo, posición, influencia y antigüedad vale más y nosotros somos Malfoy.

-Eso no hará muy feliz a Al-se carcajeó James y los otros dos sonrieron.

-Yo seré Ravenclaw-aseguró Helena rotundamente y tanto Scorpius como Teddy le dieron una mirada divertida.

-Por supuesto, jamás dudaríamos de sus predicciones, Lady Helena-se burló Ted sonriente, la chica rodó los ojos y empezaron a molestarse, Scorpius se giró hacia James.

-Lo quieres ¿verdad?-preguntó repentinamente en voz baja y James lo miró sorprendido.

-Sí, lo quiero mucho.

-Bien, asegúrate de no dañarlo o será lo último que hagas, Potter-le dijo con mucha seriedad, James asintió sintiéndose ligeramente atemorizado por el chico pero de todas maneras le sonrió.

-Jamás lo dañaría, Malfoy-el chico lo estudió con la mirada antes de sonreírle.

-Llámame Scorpius.

-Entonces dime James-ambos se sonrieron y se acercaron un poco a Helena y Teddy. Desde la mesa de las serpientes, unos ojos verdes observaban atentamente a Scorpius con una mirada lujuriosa.

* * *

-Bien, Harry, tú firma primero-dijo Hermione extendiéndole el documento, Harry lo leyó superficialmente y rápidamente plasmó su firma mágica donde señalaba-Ahora tú, Ginevra-dijo la castaña con frialdad y la pelirroja se encogió levemente en su asiento.

-Harry, por favor…

-No quiero escuchar tus tonterías, Ginevra, suficientes consideraciones te he tenido para que nada de esto salga a la luz y que tus hijos no te odien, así que firma el maldito papel-dijo Harry con voz peligrosamente baja. Odiaba cada vez que se tenía que encontrar con la pelirroja pero la firma de este papel haría que no volviera a verla en un buen tiempo.

-Harry, yo solo… nosotros éramos…

-Una mentira, es lo que éramos, me arrebataste mi vida, Ginny y eso jamás te lo voy a perdonar-dijo cruzándose de brazos con la furia a flor de piel-te he cedido el departamento de Londres y he accedido a una manutención por cinco años, es mucho más de lo que te mereces cuando debí haberte enviado a Azkaban.

-¡Lo hice porque te amaba!

-¡Pero yo no! Yo lo amaba a él ¡A él! no a ti y me quitaste la oportunidad de ser feliz.

-Pero tus hijos…

-Amo a mis hijos, Ginny, son la única cosa buena que me diste pero por ti solo sentía un vago cariño… cariño que se esfumó con este teatro que armaste ¿Creíste que jamás lo notaría? ¿Qué en algún momento dejaría de amarlo? Él fue mi vida, mi mundo y mi corazón y me lo arrebataste ahora bien puedes irte a la mierda con tus arrepentimientos. Firma el maldito papel antes de que mi preciado auto control se acabe y te mande de un hechizo de aquí a China-la pelirroja gimoteó y plasmó su firma mágica.

-Todo está listo, están oficialmente divorciados-dijo Hermione recogiendo las cosas sin darle una segunda mirada a su cuñada. Harry tampoco la miró mientras se alejaba rápidamente a lado de la castaña.

Habían pasado nueve años desde que despertó del sopor de la poción, nueve horribles años en los que desenmascaró a Ginny delante de toda la familia pero mantuvo el silencio por sus hijos, aún demasiado pequeños para entender que su madre era una zorra manipuladora. Nueve años en los que con mucho cuidado tuvo que ir haciendo los trámites de divorcio, cuidando que nadie se enterara para no hacerle más daño a su familia pero por fin se había acabado, por fin se había librado de ella y estaba seguro que sus hijos ya eran lo suficientemente mayores para entender que él ya no podía pasar ni un segundo más a lado de su madre sin sentir deseos de asesinarla por lo que le había hecho.

-Por fin libre-le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Sí, por fin-suspiró y ella apoyó una mano en su hombro.

-Lamento cómo sucedieron las cosas, yo… sé que aún amas a Draco y te admiro mucho por no haberlo buscado.

-¿Qué le iba a decir? Él siguió su vida, nadie sabía la verdad y no puedo culparlo por ello-negó con la cabeza tratando de dejar de pensar en eso-tengo trabajo, los veo el viernes en casa de Molly-la castaña asintió y ambos se fueron.

* * *

-Así que tú eres Scorpius Malfoy.

El rubio se giró hacia la voz que le hablaba y se encontró con un chico de cabello negro intenso, piel pálida y brillantes ojos verdes. La viva imagen de Harry Potter.

-Sí y asumo que tú eres Albus Potter.

-Asumes bien-sonrió el chico acercándose aún más mientras lo recorría con la mirada, Scorpius se estremeció levemente por su mirada y sonrió.

-¿Ves algo que te guste?-Albus ladeó una sonrisa.

-De hecho, sí-respondió.

-Que bien.

-¿Y tú ves algo que te guste?-Scorpius le dio una mirada evaluativa, la verdad que Albus Potter era bastante atractivo, con ese aire de chico malo muy sensual.

-De hecho, sí-repitió, esta era una manera muy interesante de conocer gente.

-Tu cuarto será donde está el mío, seremos compañeros-declaró mientras una de sus manos acariciaba levemente uno de sus brazos.

-Potter, no te olvides que soy un Malfoy así que _tú_ serías mi acompañante-el pelinegro enarcó una ceja y el rubio le devolvió una mirada altiva. Sí, ese era un Malfoy y si bien sabía todo sobre su reinado en Slytherin supo que Scorpius de inmediato lograría mandar en ese lugar estando Albus en el medio o no. El pelinegro hizo una leve reverencia que todos en la sala común vieron, el pelinegro le estaba dando el reconocimiento como el Príncipe de Slytherin-serás un perfecto segundo líder-le susurró Scorpius ardientemente y Albus se estremeció mientras ambos se movían hacia lo que sería el dormitorio de ambos.

Cuando la puerta se cerró Scorpius estampó a Albus contra una de las paredes y se pegó a él mientras invadía su boca con fiereza, el pelinegro le respondió con la misma fuerza recorriendo con sus manos el pecho del chico mientras intentaba deshacer los botones de su túnica en su afán por tocar más piel blanca. Scorpius tampoco se quedó quieto, casi arrancó la túnica de Albus y recorrió con manos ardientes todo su torso.

-Silencia el cuarto-le susurró mientras lamía y mordía suavemente el cuello ligeramente más moreno. Albus gimió, convocó su varita y la agitó distraídamente diciendo _Silencius_ antes de lanzarla por algún lugar y volver a besar con pasión al rubio. Scorpius pasó del cuello a la clavícula, arrancando la camisa en el proceso para morder un pezón y hacer a Albus soltar un chillido agudo. Continuó bajando con besos ardientes por todo el abdomen hasta llegar al pantalón, con manos expertas sacó el botón y bajó la cremallera para dejar que sus mano rozaran la erección con el bóxer encima.

-Oh, Dios…-suspiró Albus moviendo las caderas para conseguir caricias más firmes. El rubio sonrió levemente antes de terminar de bajar el pantalón hasta las rodillas y meterse el pene de Albus en la boca de golpe-¡OH…!-el pelinegro se quedó sin aire unos momentos antes de gemir con fuerza y mover la cadera en dirección a esa boca caliente, Scorpius soltó una risita y lo retuvo poniendo una mano en su pierna. El rubio dejó de caer algo de saliva en sus dedos y buscó la entrada hacia atrás, Albus se tensó en un primer momento cuando tanteó pero luego gimió incoherencias y abrió todo lo pudo las piernas para darle acceso.

-Estás tan apretado…-susurró Scorpius subiendo para besarlo luego lo giró, Albus apoyó sus manos en la pared y se arqueó de modo que sus caderas quedaron levantadas en una invitación descarada. El rubio susurró un hechizo justo en su entrada y empezó a refregarse contra él casi inmediatamente.

-Mm… vamos… hazlo…-susurró Albus presa de las sensaciones. Scorpius ingresó lentamente en él, ganándose a pulso cada centímetro de ese estrecho y caliente pasaje.

-Merlín… estás tan apretado… tan rico…-susurró mordiéndole la nuca con algo de fuerza, Albus gimoteó y empezó a mover las caderas hacia él. Scorpius empezó a moverse entonces saliendo y entrando lenta y profundamente, perdiendo el control con cada movimiento que hacía.

-Más fuerte… más…-rogó Albus y Scorpius empezó a poner un ritmo vertiginoso, movió una de sus manos hacia la erección del pelinegro y empezó a masturbarlo al mismo tiempo que sus embestidas-Oh, Dios… Oh… Merlín…

-Ah… tan rico… tan rico…-murmuró el rubio mientras sentía que llegaba al punto de no retorno y se venía dentro del cuerpo del pelinegro, Albus acabó con dos toques más en su mano. Scorpius se apoyó en él tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Eso estuvo genial-murmuró Albus cuando el rubio se separó, este le dio una sonrisa ladeada.

-Sí, estuvo muy bien-lanzó en ambos un hechizo limpiador y se cambiaron las túnicas por las pijamas-sería muy bueno repetir en el futuro.

-Tenlo por seguro-le respondió Albus besándolo lentamente-será una muy interesante convivencia.

* * *

-Bien, señores-dijo Kingsley entrado a la sala de conferencia donde cinco aurores esperaban impacientemente.

-¿Qué sucede, Kingsley?-preguntó Harry, intrigado.

-Tenemos una nueva misión entre manos, una misión de la cual su contenido no puede salir de estas paredes ¿Quedó claro?-todos asintieron al mismo tiempo-esto es algo muy delicado y si se empieza a correr el rumor, la gente entrara en pánico-Harry intercambió una mirada preocupada con su equipo, Kingsley repartió un file entre los presentes-Hemos detectado desde hace un tiempo movimientos menores de antiguos mortífagos que escaparon en la última batalla, nada que llamara realmente la atención sino hasta hace dos meses. Se han empezado a juntar cada vez más y creemos que tienen un líder. Ahora, sé que tienen un hechizo de magia negra que impide que sepamos donde está base es por eso que trabajarán con un Inefable.

-¿No nos va a mandar a Boot otra vez, no?-bufó un tipo castaño con los brazos cruzados-la última vez que tuvimos una misión con él se la pasó presumiendo que sabía muchas cosas del futuro que nosotros.

-Lo cual probablemente es cierto, Kettle pero no, no es Boot. Para esta misión necesitamos al mejor y por suerte ha accedido a trabajar con nosotros-se giró hacia la puerta haciendo un movimiento de varita. Harry se levantó lentamente al ver a la persona que entraba.

-¿Draco?

* * *

Hola a todos y todas, espero que les guste este capítulo casi introductorio donde vemos la relación entre Scorpius y Albus, la llegada de ambos Malfoy, la relación de James y Teddy y sobre todo el regreso de Draco quien ahora trabajará con Harry. Las veo el viernes.

Letty Malfoy.


	2. El primer signo

**Estigmas del pasado.**

**Sumary:** El tiempo ha pasado y las cosas se han mezclado. Un nuevo movimiento entre mortífagos hará que Draco y su familia regrese a Inglaterra, revelaciones dolorosas y decisiones que tomar saldrán a flote además de la aparición de los Estigmas en el último de los Black. Drarry.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: El primer signo.**

Teddy se levantó intempestivamente con la frente llena de sudor, su respiración está agitada y su corazón late frenético. Miró a su alrededor y constató que estaba en su cuarto, suspiró pesadamente y se levantó para ir al baño a sacarse el sudor de encima. Se detuvo cuando escuchó un ruido dentro del baño, miró alrededor de su cuarto y vio a todos sus compañeros dormidos en sus respectivas camas; se acercó con mucho cuidado al baño y comprobó que parecían ser voces, pero estaban demasiado bajas como para poder ser entendidas. De repente se envaró, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y un extraño aroma entró con fuerza por sus fosas nasales.

-¿Rosas…?-murmuró con confusión, segundos después se sintió lanzado hacia el baño. El dolor que le sobrevino fue tan repentino que le sacó el aire y no pudo gritar; al segundo siguiente acabó, igual de violento que al comienzo, Teddy jadeó por aire e intentó arrastrarse hacia la puerta pero el dolor que sintió en las manos lo sintió en todo el cuerpo que se convulsionó con fuerza y un grito ahogado salió de sus labios-ayuda…-musitó con un hilo de voz, su vista se estaba volviendo negra-ayuda…

* * *

-¿Draco?-Harry se había levantado de su silla en el momento en el que lo vio entrar, no podía creerlo, después de dieciséis años de no haberlo visto desde esa última vez en el hospital mientras este aún dormía. El rubio se veía hermoso, había crecido varios centímetros, su cuerpo se veía totalmente de un hombre y no de ese adolescente que él amó. Su cabello rubio estaba algo más largo de lo que recordaba, le llegaba a los hombros y estaba ordenado hacia un lado; su rostro estaba más afinado, más masculino pero igualmente hermoso, un ángel en la tierra.

-Potter-murmuró asintiendo, Kingsley procedió a presentarle a los demás, Draco los miró imperturbable mientras asentía a modo de saludo.

-Él es el señor Draco Malfoy, El mejor Inexplicable del Ministerio de Magia de Italia, ha venido en calidad de consultor y colaborador en el caso de los mortífagos.

-Señor Ministro, disculpe ¿Por qué necesitamos a un Inexplicable?

-El señor Draco Malfoy es el creador del Sistema de Ubicación de Personas No Gratas, trabajará creando una variación del sistema para ubicar mortífagos, es algo complicado y necesita tener toda la información posible sobre lo que encontremos además de otros datos que solo puede conseguir aquí.

-Lo ayudaremos en todo-aseguró Harry sin perderlo vista, Draco alzó su plateada mirada y sus ojos se encontraron. Harry había cambiado mucho, estaba más alto que él, con las facciones más cuadradas y duras, su cuerpo lleno de músculos ganados en el trabajo pero con esos ojos verdes refulgentes que brillaban igual que antaño.

-Bien, Harry, tú coordina los detalles con él, a los demás, nos vemos en la reunión de mañana-el ministro se despidió y salió. Kettle se acercó al rubio.

-Soy Brian Kettle, es un placer conocerlo, señor Malfoy-Draco estrechó su mano y asintió.

-Soy Joan Smith, señor Malfoy, he escuchado mucho de su trabajo-dijo emocionada, Draco le sonrió levemente y asintió.

-Yo soy Thadeus Scorfel, señor Malfoy, nos alegra tenerlo aquí.

-Gracias-musitó el rubio en voz baja, un último hombre se acercó despacio, a Draco le tomó un momento reconocerlo y se sorprendió cuando vio frente a sí a Ronald Weasley.

-Malfoy.

-Weasley-ambos se miraron sin decir nada y de un momento a otro la mirada del rubio se tornó desafiante-Tú eres el rompedor de maldiciones del que me hablaron.

-No sabía que era tan bueno como para que hablaran de mí-dijo el pelirrojo con voz irónica, Draco entrecerró levemente los ojos y luego sonrió presuntuosamente.

-Algo pero tengo mi propio rompedor de maldiciones personal, bastante más conocido-Ron y Draco se quedaron mirando, matándose con la mirada el uno al otro.

-Eh… Ron… tengo que hablar con él… coordinar, ya sabes-el pelirrojo asintió y salió después de darle una mirada fastidiada al rubio, Draco apretó levemente la mandíbula.

-Bien, ponme al día, Potter-dijo sentándose en una de las sillas.

-Yo… eh…

-¿Sí?-preguntó con un dejo de impaciencia.

-Creo que deberíamos hablar.

-Y yo creí que eso era lo que estábamos haciendo.

-No… sobre… el pasado.

-Potter-Draco dio un suspiró hastiado intentado controlar su corazón que había empezado a palpitar muy rápido-el pasado se quedó atrás y punto, no hay necesidad de hablar de él. Yo vine aquí por un caso importante y me gustaría que nos enfocáramos en eso-Harry iba a replicar pero algo empezó a sonar dentro, Draco sacó un celular (¡Un celular!) y lo contestó-Sí, ya he llegado… sí, claro…-miró su reloj-salgo para ahí… yo también, te veo ahí-suspiró y guardó el celular-debo irme, mañana vendré por los informes del caso.

-Draco…

-Soy Malfoy, Potter… el derecho que te di para llamarme por mi nombre caducó hace mucho tiempo-dijo y se marchó, Harry se quedó mirando el espacio vacío.

* * *

-¡James!-el chico dio un salto en la cama ante tal grito y aterrizó en el suelo.

-Rose, por Merlín ¿Qué demonios te pasa?-le gruñó sobándose la cabeza.

-Es Teddy, James-el castaño inmediatamente alzó la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Está en la enfermería, lo encontraron en su cuarto ayer bastante mal-James se cambió con rapidez y salió corriendo con su prima detrás de él, entró a la enfermería como un huracán y ubicó a Teddy en una de las camas del fondo; Helena, Scorpius, Hugo y Albus estaban a su lado.

-¿Qué sucedió?-Madame Pomfrey le dio una mirada pero no respondió, Teddy la miró un momento antes de girarse hacia su novio.

-Tuve un pequeño accidente, estaba… recogiendo plantas ¡Eso! Plantas para herbología, la tarea, ya sabes-James enarcó una ceja.

-Creí que la habías hecho ayer en la sala común, de hecho, yo estaba a tu lado-el castaño se mordió levemente el labio.

-Sí pero… quería más puntos, sabes que no estoy muy bien en ese curso y quise recoger unas plantas de muestra.

-¿Y por qué te encontraron en tu cuarto?

-Mm… cuando las estaba… acomodando… eh… me corté y eran venenosas así que mm… ¿Colapsé?-James lo miró fijamente unos segundos poniendo nervioso a Teddy luego sonrió y le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

-Que torpe eres, Teddy, deberías de haberme llamado-Teddy suspiró y le sonrió de vuelta-¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Sí, mucho mejor.

-Bien-James se inclinó y besó castamente sus labios-iré a clases y vendré en el almuerzo ¿Está bien?-el castaño asintió, James se giró y le dirigió una mirada a Scorpius, el rubio le devolvió la mirada unos segundos y James salió de la enfermería.

-Yo también me retiro, primo, sabes que odio llegar tarde-sonrió de lado y salió, James estaba unos pocos metros más allá.

-Tú también lo notaste ¿no?-preguntó el castaño con los brazos cruzados.

-Teddy siempre ha sido terrible para mentir.

-¿Qué crees que sea lo que no nos está diciendo?-Scorpius y James empezaron a caminar por los pasillos todavía vacíos.

-La verdad… recuerdo que padre una vez habló de unas heridas extrañas, una maldición de los Black si no recuerdo mal, fue hace mucho tiempo y lo escuché mientras discutía con mi papá, tal vez deberíamos mandarle una lechuza y pedirle conversar.

-Bien, tú lo harás y me dejas saber lo que sucede ¿Sí?

-Bien, te veo luego-se giró para irse.

-Scorpius-el rubio lo miró, James sonrió levemente-gracias-Scorpius le devolvió la sonrisa y ambos se fueron.

* * *

-Weasley-Ronald se acercó al ministro-sígueme, el rompedor de maldiciones que te ayudará con esas maldiciones que tenías problemas ha llegado.

-Oh, bien, señor ¿De quién se trata?-Kingsley abrió la puerta de su oficina y Ron se detuvo en el umbral, con los ojos dilatados.

-Buenas tardes, Weasley-saludó Blaise Zabini con voz sedosa. El castaño había cambiado desde esa última vez que se vieron, apenas hace cinco años. Con el cabello castaño largo hasta la espalda atado en una cinta negra, la túnica negra completamente impecable y los ojos castaños reluciendo como siempre.

-Blaise… que sorpresa.

-No tanta, soy el mejor en esto así que es obvio que iba a venir en algún momento.

-Zabini será tu agregado, Weasley, ambos investigarán separadamente las maldiciones, deben tener la información lista para cuando Malfoy termine con el sistema modificado.

-Por supuesto, señor-ambos hombres asintieron y salieron de la oficina, Ron casi no podía despegar sus ojos de la figura serena del castaño.

-Bien, creo que debemos ponernos al día en tus avances y ver qué podemos hacer para avanzar, Draco es el mejor, por supuesto, y estoy seguro que podrá modificar el sistema con brevedad, él lo creó después de todo.

-Claro, por aquí.

* * *

-Señores Malfoy-saludó la profesora McGonnagall, Narcisa y Lucius asintieron como saludo.

-Directora, su llamada nos ha preocupado-dijo la rubia aceptando su invitación a sentarse, las llamas de la chimenea volvieron a ponerse verdes mientras Draco emergía de ahí.

-Madre, padre, directora-asintió el rubio, la chimenea brilló y la figura de Harry salió.

-Buenas tardes a todos-saludó algo confundido-Minerva ¿Qué sucede?

-Es Teddy-todos se alarmaron y se acercaron a ella.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?-apremió Lucius.

-Es… creo que los estigmas han empezado en él-los tres Malfoy se miraron entre sí y Harry la observó, alarmado.

-¿Qué le pasó?

-¿Apareció en sus manos, verdad?-Minerva asintió y Harry se giró para mirar el rostro pensativo de Draco.

-¿Tú sabías que esto pasaría?

-Estaba seguro que algún momento pasaría, sí-contestó el rubio con voz modulada.

-Creí que solo te había pasado a ti, que no sabías por qué sucedía-miró como los rubios se miraban con complicidad y frunció el ceño-¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Qué es lo que han ocultado?

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto, Potter-dijo Lucius con voz fría.

-A la mierda con eso, quiero saber lo que pasa con mi ahijado y lo quiero saber ya-Lucius parecía que iba a replicar pero Draco se le adelantó.

-Es una maldición familiar, Potter.

-¿La misma que te tocó a ti?-Draco asintió-¿Y cómo se detiene? ¿Dónde encontraron esa información?

-En el diario de mi hermana Andrómeda-dijo Narcisa-sobre lo de detenerlo…

-¿Qué con eso?

-Mira, hay muchas cosas que aún quedan por investigar con lo de la maldición pero creo que puedo hacer algo por detenerla.

-¿Teddy padecerá… todo lo que tú pasaste?-Draco se tensó levemente y negó con la cabeza.

-No lo sé realmente, tengo que comprobar varias cosas para estar seguro, mientras tanto se debe mantener un ojo en Teddy, decirle que sea discreto respecto a sus heridas, probablemente deba decirle a sus amigos para que estos estén alertas a cualquier cosa que pueda pasarle, sin sus manos Teddy es vulnerable pero como líder de Gryffindor creo que tendrá a varias personas para cuidarlo.

-Informaré a la señora Pomfrey para que vigile sus heridas y hablaré con los señores Potter, Malfoy y Weasley-los Malfoy volvieron a mirarse antes de asentir.

-Estaremos en contacto, directora-dijo Draco antes de marcharse, Narcisa y Lucius saludaron con la cabeza y le siguieron.

-Minerva, lo que sea que los Malfoy te pidan que no me informes o cualquier cosa con Teddy no dudes en decírmelo, por favor, soy su padrino y quiero cuidarlo.

-No te preocupes, Harry-el pelinegro asintió y se marchó.

* * *

-¿Está todo bien?-Helena alzó su mirada y la posó en una chica rubia de ojos azules como zafiros y gesto amable en el rostro, ella era Victoire Weasley, la hija de Bill y Fleur quien se había vuelto buena amiga de la chica.

-Sí, eso creo...-murmuró la ojigris dubitativamente.

-¿Cómo se encuentra, Teddy?

-Mejor, lo vi esta mañana y estaba recuperándose, dice que fue solo un accidente con unas plantas.

-Extraño, Teddy y Herbología nunca se llevaron bien.

-Lo sé…-respondió Helena con inquietud, algo pasaba con su primo, algo que le decía que muchas cosas estaban a punto de desatarse y no muchas de ellas serían buenas-Lo sé…

* * *

JAFRYN, hola, siempre leo tus reviews y me parecen muy interesantes, deberías poner tu login para poder responderte más rápido. Bueno, respecto a lo Albus y Scorpius, estoy casi ofendida (es broma), todo tiene su explicación, no he dejado ni un cabo suelto ni siquiera como empieza todo entre ellos. Lo que escucharon los chicos es algo que viene después, después... Scorpius es el hijo de Draco, Helena es la hija de Lucius y Narcisa, los puse a ambos como señores Malfoy porque esos son sus primeros apellido y no lo he aclarado porque hay cosas que haré con eso. Lo Ginny, bien, Harry no es tan tonto ni le tiene tanto piedad pero veremos eso en el capítulo siguiente, toda la explicación de eso. Draco y Harry, que te puedo decir, tensión, eso es lo que habrá en ellos por ahora, bastante tensión hasta que decidan hablar de lo sucedido, como ven, Draco se ve renuente a hablar de ello. Espero haber aclarado algunas dudas auqnue no puedo decirte todo. Pasame tu login a la siguiente y así te respondo más rápido :) Saludos!.

MURTILLA, Hola! Aclarando tu duda, Scorpius no es un Black, es un Malfoy Zabini, tiene sangre Black por su padre pero no el apellido. Bien lo último de Potter no lo entendí pero veremos algunas cositas más en el siguiente, saludos!

Bien. Dios, capítulo pequeño. Lamento muchísimo la demora pero he tenido tantas cosas que hacer (y una pequeña falla de internet en el camino). El siguiente capítulo será mucho más largo, lo prometo pero será publicado hasta el otro lunes. Para las fans de Thor y su siempre hermoso hermano Loki, he escrito un one shot y un long fic sobre ellos, espero pasen por ahí. Las estoy viendo luego.

Letty Malfoy.


	3. De amigos a más

**Estigmas del pasado.**

**Sumary:** El tiempo ha pasado y las cosas se han mezclado. Un nuevo movimiento entre mortífagos hará que Draco y su familia regrese a Inglaterra, revelaciones dolorosas y decisiones que tomar saldrán a flote además de la aparición de los Estigmas en el último de los Black. Drarry.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: De amigos a más.**

Helena entró en la sala de requerimientos en silencio y se deshizo de su capa de invisibilidad dejando ver una larga bata plateada que la hacía lucir frágil y más pálida de lo normal. Dentro estaba Scorpius vestido con una bata negra de seda y James con pijama de dos piezas y una bata roja sobre los hombros.

-Supongo que también lo notaron-dijo Helena mientras se sentaba en uno de los muebles, James y Scorpius se le unieron rápidamente.

-Sí, fue… bastante obvio, Teddy nunca supo mentir-dijo el rubio-le he mandado una carta a papá y ha accedido a encontrarse con nosotros.

-Mi padre dijo que estaría aquí mañana para hablar con Teddy aunque no ha querido decirme nada.

-Lamento decírtelo, James pero tu padre es un hombre de muchos secretos-dijo Helena misteriosamente, James la miró confundido pero ella negó con la cabeza-no importa, hemos venido a hablar de Teddy. Como Teddy tiene amigos en todas las casas deberías poder cuidarlo entre todos, en Hufflepuff no sé quiénes serán pero sé que ayudarán cuando se corra la voz, solo debemos mantener a Teddy bajo nuestra vista.

-Mi padre pasó algo parecido cuando era joven creo-los otros dos lo miraron-leí algunos periódicos viejos y se rumoraba que papá había sido víctima de una maldición que casi acaba con su vida, tenía diecisiete justo como Teddy. Creo que es esto lo que está sucediendo, confío en que papá nos dirá lo que necesitamos saber, siempre ha sido honesto conmigo y esto es importante.

-Pero él no ha visto a Teddy desde que vive con nosotros y eso es desde primero.

-¿No verlo?-Teddy pasa la mitad de los veranos en la mansión Malfoy, nosotros regresábamos de Italia esas pocas semanas solo para estar con él, papá siempre ha estado pendiente de él, todos nosotros, Teddy es familia.

-Entonces esto está listo, lo vigilaremos todo lo que podamos, ya después me cuentas lo que dijo Draco, Scorpius, yo no creo que vaya a Hogsmeade.

-¿Por qué no?

-Tengo planes con Victoire.

-¿Weasley?

-Sí, resulta que nos hemos vuelto muy amigas-James y Scorpius compartieron una mirada antes de alzar una ceja en dirección a ella, la chica se sonrojó y bufó-son tontos-salió con aire ofendido y los otros dos se rieron de ella antes de marcharse también.

* * *

-¿Teddy?-el castaño alzó la vista y le sonrió a su padrino, Harry le devolvió la sonrisa mientras entraba a la enfermería.

-¡Padrino! Supongo que viniste por esto de las heridas-dijo alzando levemente las manos.

-Sí, más que nada, Draco iba a venir pero tenemos mucho trabajo por lo que yo vine solo-Teddy lo miró algo confundido.

-¿Draco? ¿Desde cuándo lo llamas por su nombre?-el pelinegro se quedó quieto un momento antes de rascarse nerviosamente la nuca.

-Oh, bueno ¿Trabajamos juntos ahora? Bueno, no importa, ese no era el tema-su rostro se puso serio aunque estaba algo sonrojado-Madame Pomfrey me contó lo que le dijiste que verdaderamente pasó ¿Por qué lo mantuviste en secreto?

-Supongo que creí que pensarían que me había vuelto loco, aún ni siquiera estoy seguro de lo que pasó-bajó la mirada hacia sus manos vendadas-yo… solo me levanté de repente, asustado de una pesadilla que no recordaba y cuando me acerqué al baño… en serio parecía que hubiera gente hablando dentro, padrino, no sabía si entrar o no cuando fui empujado dentro, solo recuerdo un dolor lacerante y luego… nada.

-He oído esto antes, Teddy, esto ha sucedido no sé cuántas veces antes en la familia Black.

-Pero yo soy Lupin Tonks-Harry dudó-¿Qué es, padrino?

-Tu madre era realmente una Black, Black, Teddy. Su padre biológico fue Regulus Black, primo de Andrómeda Black.

-¿Incesto?

-Sí.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con estas heridas?

-No puedo decirte mucho dado que yo tampoco lo sé pero cuando era estudiante en séptimo lo mismo le pasó a Draco.

-¿En serio?-preguntó bastante sorprendido.

-Sí, yo vi algunos de primera mano incluso y… Teddy, no quiero asustarte pero esto no será nada fácil, tienes que mantenerte fuerte y saber que Draco y yo estamos buscando una respuesta, no dejaremos que nada te suceda.

-¿Qué es lo que tú viste, padrino?-Harry se mordió el labio y su mente regreso a ese momento, los gritos, las heridas, las palabras. Meneó la cabeza con un nudo en la garganta, no podía decirle eso.

-Todo estará bien-fue lo que dijo finalmente-ni Draco ni yo dejaremos que te pase algo-le sonrió con confianza y se levantó-Ahora debo regresar a la estación para ayudarlo.

-Padrino-llamó Teddy antes de que se fuera-Te gusta Draco ¿verdad?-el pelinegro enrojeció-¿Es por eso que te separaste de tía Ginny? ¿Porque te gustaban los hombres?

-Ginny y yo no nos separamos por eso…-Harry suspiró-Ginny cometió un error que yo no pude perdonar y que nos separó definitivamente.

-James nunca habla de eso, ni Albus pero se han distanciado bastante de ella.

-Ellos saben todo lo que sucede, son nuestros hijos pero aunque estén distanciados siguen queriendo a su madre-_solo por eso no la humillé públicamente con el maldito divorcio_ pensó el pelinegro-ellos solo necesitan procesar y perdonar a su madre, después de todo a los padres no se les juzga, yo por otro lado…-negó con la cabeza y sonrió-Te veré en unos días a ver cómo andas-le dio un breve abrazo y se marchó.

* * *

-Has regresado rápido-dijo Draco cuando lo vio entrar a la oficina, Harry sonrió levemente y suspiró con cansancio.

-No había mucho que pudiera decirle supongo…-miró al rubio que estaba leyendo atentamente varias carpetas de papeles, una torre estaba en su escritorio casi sostenida de pura fuerza de voluntad-¿Necesitas ayuda?-preguntó ruborizándose levemente, Draco lo miró de soslayo.

-Claro-el pelinegro se acercó a su mesa pero en el camino se enredó con sus propios y terminó en el suelo llevándose con él las carpetas de papeles; Draco se asomó sobre la mesa para observarlo tirado en el piso completamente lleno de papeles por todos lados, se mordió el labio pero la risa igual surgió de sus labios. Harry lo quedó mirando algo sorprendido antes de empezar a reírse el también.

-Creo que desordené todo.

-No importa-sacó su varita-_Retrievo_-la pila de carpetas se volvió a formar ordenadamente en su mesa con todos los papeles dentro, Harry lo miró impresionado.

-No conocía ese hechizo-dijo cogiendo una de las carpetas y sentándose frente al rubio, Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Es un hechizo propio.

-Es bastante útil ¿Me lo enseñarías?-Draco lo miró brevemente antes de asentir. Los dos se quedaron en silencio varios minutos leyendo o fingiendo leer en caso de Harry, se removía algo inquieto en su sitio por sus ganas de querer tocar a Draco, volver a sentir su cabello entre sus manos, su piel blanca…

-Ya escúpelo de una vez-Harry se sobresaltó y se sonrojó al haber sido tan obvio-dime lo que sea que necesites decirme.

-Yo… -Harry escaneó su mente en busca de algo que decir, esta era su única oportunidad de poder decirlo todo, de poder explicarle a Draco lo que verdaderamente había pasado; tomó una gran bocanada de aire de empezar-Hace dieciséis años nosotros estuvimos juntos y fue el mejor tiempo que pasé alguna vez en mi vida, la primera vez que recuerdo haber sido completamente feliz y me fue arrebatado injustamente-Draco solo lo observó sin saber que decir, Harry mantuvo su mirada fija en él-Ginny, mi ex esposa ahora, me dio tres pociones para alejarme de ti, Amortentia, poción del olvido y poción del odio, me confesó que me las daba diciéndome que eran para el dolor muscular y las separaba con aceite para que tomara las tres de una sola vez lo cual explica porque muchas veces me sentí mal y algo desorientado y por lo cual tampoco jamás volví a buscarte-suspiró mirando fijamente sus manos-cuando hace nueve años tuve un accidente me detectaron las pociones en la sangre y me dieron el desintoxicador, desperté, metafóricamente-alzó su mirada y la fijó en los ojos grises del rubio-Jamás quise dejarte, nunca noté nada o lo olvidé, no lo sé pero yo te amaba, Draco, te amaba con toda el alma y quise destruir a Ginny cuando lo supe.

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste?-preguntó Draco en voz muy baja.

-Porque mis hijos me lo pidieron. Ellos… ellos son lo único bueno que ella ha podido darme, solo por ellos no mandé a su madre a Azkaban e incluso acepté mantener todo en bajo perfil, ella no lo merece y lo sabe pero por mis hijos haría cualquier cosa. Draco, yo…-se pasó una mano por el cabello-cuando supe la verdad quise buscarte, decirte todo lo que había sucedido verdaderamente pero Hermione me dijo que te habías casado y que tenías un hijo de la edad de Albus, quería morir pero me sentí feliz por ti, porque tenías una familia a quien querer y alguien que te amaba a tu lado, me resigné a jamás tener que decirte nada. Yo… Draco, yo… yo aún te amo.

Draco mantuvo si vista baja incapaz de responder, con el corazón acelerado y la mente confusa. Había sufrido tanto cuando lo dejó…

* * *

_Draco parpadeó levemente, observando la carta que su madre había puesto en su regazo. Su corazón palpitaba furiosamente avisándole de que algo importante iba a suceder en ese momento, tomó la carta entre sus manos y la abrió con lentitud; desdobló el papel y comenzó a leer._

"_Malfoy._

_He escuchado que ya has despertado y no podía retrasar más este momento, me mantuve a tu lado solo por simple curiosidad sobre lo que te sucedía y simple diversión dado que la persona que amaba no estaba a mi lado. Pero ahora Ginny y yo hemos regresado y somos felices, pienso retirarme del colegio y dar mis exámenes en la tranquilidad de Francia a lado de ella. No quiero que haya mal entendidos ni que pienses que algo más puedo suceder entre nosotros porque eso no volverá a pasar jamás._

_Potter."_

_-Draco ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Stefan entrando preocupado al cuarto, la alarma de la habitación de Draco se había disparado con su evidente agitación. _

_-Es… es…-un sollozo salió de sus labios, Narcisa le arrebató la carta de las manos mientras que el rubio hundía su rostro en el pecho de Stefan. Narcisa se quedó lívida al ver la carta._

_-Ese miserable…-susurró, Stefan la interrogó con la mirada-Potter ha dejado a mi hijo por medio de esta carta, dice que… que solo fue curiosidad por lo que le sucedía-Stefan la miró, boquiabierto antes de apretar los puños._

_-Ese idiota-gruñó antes de separarse de Draco y salir rápidamente de la habitación, Narcisa se quedó calmando a Draco._

* * *

-No sé qué decirte, Potter-suspiró el rubio finalmente saliendo de sus recuerdos-esa carta… esas palabras… yo creo que simplemente pensé que era verdad porque realmente lo pensaba ¿Qué habías podido encontrar en mí excepto por lo que estaba pasando en ese momento? Procuré poner distancia, no estar cuando visitaras a Teddy y dedicarme a sanar mis heridas. Estoy casado ahora y… y soy feliz-Harry se mordió el labio intentando no sentir el escozor de sus ojos, Draco se sentía casi igual de miserable, tanto tiempo perdido, tantos años solo por culpa de una mujer despechada…-sé mi amigo-el pelinegro lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos-yo… no puedo ofrecerte más que eso, solo mi amistad.

-Yo… amigos, sí, claro que sí-Harry le dio una vacilante sonrisa antes de que ambos volvieran a ponerse a trabajar.

* * *

Blaise y Ron examinaban una casa con cuidado, manteniéndose juntos y alertas, esta casa era de uno de los mortífagos que presuntamente sería parte de la nueva rebelión que se estaba formando. Blaise y Ron cruzaron el salón lanzando hechizos detectores a su paso, buscando maldiciones ocultas y pistas que los ayudaran a saber un poco más de lo que sucedía. Cuando un rayo cruzó sobre sus cabezas ambos se tiraron rápidamente hacia el piso, escondiéndose detrás de un viejo sofá.

-¿Puedes verlos?-preguntó Ron lo más bajo que pudo, Blaise conjuró un hechizo espejo para poder observar sin resultar herido y vio tres mortífagos en lo alto de las escaleras, medio escondidos con la pared.

-Hay tres, dos a las nueve y uno a la 1-Ron piensa rápidamente en un plan mirando a su alrededor, ubica unas cajas y asiente, Blaise sigue su mirada y sonríe levemente entendiendo.

-Yo lo haré, tú ve al de la una-el castaño susurró un encantamiento volador en las cajas y asiente antes de lanzarlas hacia los dos mortífagos; al mismo tiempo Ron lanza un _desmaius_ hacia el otro mortífago haciendo que los tres caigan estrepitosamente. Se van a acercar cuando escuchan ruidos desde los pisos superiores.

-Mierda-dice Ron y jala a Blaise con un brazo para que salgan de ahí, los hechizos empiezan a pasar cerca de ellos mientras corren hacia la puerta de la salida. El castaño mira brevemente atrás y se sorprende al ver alguien conocido, intenta detenerse pero Ron lo toma de la muñeca y los desaparece. Ambos aparecen en una cabaña de seguridad, deteniéndose a tomar aire.

-Era Nott, Theodore Nott padre, estaba entre todos.

-Pero ¿No estaba muerto?-el castaño negó con la cabeza.

-Desapareció apenas cayó Voldemort-ambos se mantuvieron en silencio recuperando el aire. Ron observó el rostro levemente sonrojado y súbitamente tiene el impulso de besarlo. Lo toma del rostro y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar presiona sus labios contra los suyos; lo besa con pasión contenida, con deseo insatisfecho y Blaise siente que la cabeza le da vueltas mientras le responde a la demandante boca ajena. Las alarmas suenan en su cabeza cuando una mano caliente se aprieta contra su espalda. Blaise empujó a Ron con ambas manos y lo observó jadeante-No… yo… no puedo…-se desapareció antes de que le dijera algo más y Ron se apoyó en la pared dando un suspiro.

-Cuanto extrañé tus besos…-susurró para sí mismo pasando una mano por sus labios.

* * *

-Buenas días-saludó James entrando en la enfermería, Teddy le sonrió y recibió de buen gusto un beso.

-Te he extrañado-musitó abrazándolo con cuidado de no rozar sus manos, James sonrió.

-Yo también, mucho, mucho…-susurró dándole después un dulce beso en los labios-¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

-Mejor, Madame Pomfrey dice que pronto me dará de alta.

-Eso es estupendo-dijo James abrazándolo, Teddy enterró su rostro en su cuello y escondió sus ojos de él.

Ojos que ahora tenían un brillo oscuro.

* * *

Ugh, tarde, lo sé, lo siento muchísimo, trataré de ponerme más al día. Bien, sabemos cómo fueron las cosas con Ginny aunque no todas, vimos cómo se separaron Harry y Draco, algo de Blaise y Ron y Teddy y James además del pacto de Helena, Scorpius y James. Nos leemos el próximo lunes.

Letty Malfoy.


	4. Víctor

**Estigmas del pasado.**

**Sumary:** El tiempo ha pasado y las cosas se han mezclado. Un nuevo movimiento entre mortífagos hará que Draco y su familia regrese a Inglaterra, revelaciones dolorosas y decisiones que tomar saldrán a flote además de la aparición de los Estigmas en el último de los Black. Drarry.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: La visita de Víctor.**

-¿Ha sucedido algo en el trabajo hoy?-Ron enfocó su vista en Hermione, ella lo miraba preocupada, el pelirrojo había estado callado desde que había llegado.

-Lo besé-ella ladeó la cabeza sin entender luego abrió mucho los ojos.

-Oh… ¿Y qué pasó?

-Huyó-sonrió.

-¿Y qué harás ahora?-el pelirrojo suspiró, Hermione apoyó una mano en su hombro luego le sonrió-Tengo algo para ti-se fue y regresó unos minutos después con unos papeles en la mano, Ron los miró con curiosidad y se sorprendió.

-¿Los papeles de divorcio?

-Los tenía preparados desde que hice los de Harry y Ginny, yo sabía que en algún momento los necesitaríamos sobre todo sabiendo cómo Harry se siente por Draco y lo que tú sientes por Blaise.

-Ellos están casados, Hermione y tienen un hijo de la edad de Hugo ¿Cómo voy a romper un matrimonio?-ella se quedó pensativa.

-No sé cómo serán las cosas ahora pero hace años, cada vez que Blaise te miraba, había un sentimiento tan puro y profundo que me parece imposible que haya sido eliminado por completo ¿Acaso no quieres ser un hombre libre si se te da una oportunidad? ¿Tal vez la única que tengas?-Ron miró los papeles de nuevo.

-¿Y Rose y Hugo?

-Ellos ya son grandes, lo entenderán, los hemos criado muy bien-el pelirrojo se mantuvo en silencio-Ron, tú y yo nos casamos porque nos obligaron a hacerlo, en ese momento fue necesario pero ahora, Rose y Hugo ya crecieron, son buenos chicos, ya no nos necesitarán dentro de pronto ¿No es junto que vayamos en busca de nuestro amor? ¿No es justo que vayas por tu felicidad ahora que la tienes al alcance de la mano? Si yo… si yo pudiera saber de Víctor, así sea de lejos sería feliz y si tuviera una sola oportunidad también la aprovecharía… No desperdicies esta oportunidad, Ron-el pelirrojo la miró y la abrazó.

-Gracias, Hermione.

-Siempre te apoyaré en todo, Ron-le respondió ella con suavidad.

* * *

-¿Por qué estás tan agitado?-preguntó Draco enarcando una ceja cuando vio a Blaise aparecer en medio de la sala-¿Estás bien?-Blaise no respondió por unos segundos, Draco se acercó a él-¿Blaise?

-Weasley… él… bueno… él… me besó-Draco se tensó.

-¿Y tú que hiciste?-preguntó en voz muy baja.

-Le… le correspondí… y luego… luego hui…-el rubio no dijo nada ni lo miró a los ojos, solo se apartó y fue hacia donde estaban las botellas de wiski-Draco…

-No digas nada, no quiero saber más.

-Draco, por favor…

-¡Que no digas nada!-exclamó y el vaso que tenía en la mano resbaló, rompiéndose al caer al piso. Draco respiraba agitadamente apoyado en el aparador.

-¡Lo siento mucho! Yo… yo… ¡Me tomó por sorpresa!

-Dije que no quería escuchar más, Blaise-dijo el rubio con frialdad, Blaise se acercó a él.

-Draco, no lo hagas, por favor… no me juzgues…-el rubio no le respondió pero dejó que los brazos del castaño lo envolvieran-no dejas que esto nos separe, Draco, no volverá a suceder de nuevo, no permitiré que vuelva a suceder de nuevo-Draco negó con la cabeza.

-No se rendirán-Blaise frunció el ceño.

-¿Rendirán?-dijo notando el plural.

-Potter también habló hoy conmigo-los brazos de Blaise se tensaron, odiaba a ese tipo totalmente-me contó lo que realmente sucedió hace años… una historia muy complicada realmente… yo… dijo que aún me amaba.

-¿Qué más sucedió?

-Nada más, Blaise, le dije que era feliz contigo y que nada podía suceder entre nosotros.

-¿Eso es lo que piensas de verdad?-Draco enfrentó sus ojos.

-Ahora no lo hagas tú, Blaise, lo de Harry y yo sucedió hace mucho tiempo.

-Bien…-respiró profundamente-bien, no los dejaremos hacernos esto, no dejaremos que destruyan todo lo que nos costó construir-Draco asintió y se abrazaron en silencio. En el fondo, ninguno de los creían en esas palabras.

* * *

-Buenos días, Harry-saludó Ron mientras entraba a la oficina, el pelinegro asintió sin decir ni una palabra. Había estado deprimido desde esa conversación con Draco, sabía que eran muy pequeñas las posibilidades que tenía con el rubio pero había dolido más de lo que había querido admitir-¿Sucede algo?

-No, nada-el pelirrojo lo evaluó con la mirada.

-Ayer besé a Blaise-el ojiverde lo miró con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué?-casi gritó y se acercó de inmediato a su amigo que le contó todo lo que sucedió desde el ataque hasta lo que Hermione le dijo-Vaya… ¿Qué harás, entonces? ¿Intentarás conquistarlo?

-Sí, Mione tiene razón, al menos debo intentarlo además, él me correspondió-dijo con una sonrisa, Harry se quedó pensativo-¿Tú también lo intentarás con Malfoy?

-¿Qué? No, yo… él dijo que solo podía darme su amistad, que… era feliz ahora.

-Vamos, Harry, son Malfoy y tú ¿En serio crees que pueden ser amigos? ¡Había tensión sexual desde que entró en la sala de conferencias! Al menos tienes que intentarlo ¿no crees? Tú no tuviste la culpa de lo que pasó.

-Lo sé, Ron pero… ¿Y si no sale bien? ¿Y si me quedo sin siquiera su amistad?

-No creo que eso suceda, yo te ayudaré compañero, vamos a conquistarlos a los dos-le sonrió lleno de confianza y Harry no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

* * *

-¿Qué crees que haces?-Teddy casi salta cuando escuchó la voz de Albus tras él.

-Casi me da un ataque por tu culpa, Al-dijo frunciendo el ceño pero el pelinegro no sonrió-¿Sucede algo?

-Creo que James y Scorpius tienen algo-el castaño abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Los he visto irse juntos y solos hacia Hogsmeade, yo creí que James vendría a verte pero lo vi escabullirse junto a Scorpius cuidando que nadie los viera.

-Albus…-dudó-bueno… ¿No estarás viendo cosas? Porque suenas algo… celoso-Albus lo fulminó con la mirada y el otro suspiró-mira, yo confío plenamente en James y en Scorpius… tal vez solo fueron a hablar y no salieron "sospechosamente".

-Te digo que así actuaban-insistió el chico, Teddy lo evaluó con la mirada.

-Albus, yo sé que tú y mi primo se están acostando, cuando los veo juntos siempre hay ese tipo de tensión y eso que apenas llevamos tres semanas de curso pero… ¿No estarás dejando que se convierta en algo más?

-Por supuesto que no, Teddy, ya sabes que yo no soy de ese tipo de relaciones.

-Pero Scorpius sí lo es aunque no lo demuestre, sé que ha tenido un par de relaciones duraderas y aunque ahora se esté acostando contigo sin ningún lazo no sé cuánto durará eso-Albus bajó la mirada pensativamente-Vale, yo volveré a la cama ya que me descubriste, tú ve y piénsalo un poco ¿está bien?-el pelinegro asintió distraídamente y salió de la enfermería, Teddy lo siguió con la mirada-1… 2… 3… 4… 5…-susurró para sí mismo mientras un brillo oscuro en sus ojos hacía desaparecer casi todo el marrón-Cuidado con la mordida de la serpiente, pequeño león-una sonrisa algo maniaca se dibujó en su rostro.

* * *

-Víctor-sonrió Draco abrazando brevemente a su amigo. El búlgaro le sonrió, estaba un poco más alto de cuando lo vieron por última vez, su cabello negro seguía tan corto como siempre y su cuerpo se había desarrollado más. Vestía una túnica azul que lucía todos sus músculos muy bien.

-Draco, Blaise-dijo saludando a la pareja-me alegra estar aquí.

-A nosotros también nos alegra, Víctor-dijo Blaise estrechando su mano, los tres empezaron a caminar hacia la oficina nueva de Draco.

-Pasemos directo al asunto, Vic-dijo cuándo cerraron la puerta de la oficina y todos se sentaron-en la carta te conté a grandes rasgos lo que está sucediendo.

-Por lo que pude entender ahora le está sucediendo a tu sobrino ¿verdad?

-Sí, sabíamos que podía suceder algo así pronto desde que descubrimos que era un Black pero no puedo dejarle pasar por este sufrimiento, Víctor, tengo que hacer algo por él. ¿Cómo van las pociones?

-Hemos hecho muchos avances, de hecho creo que la _Sang_ ya está lista, la hemos probado en tres personas de estas características y funcionaron.

-¿La trajiste contigo?

-Por supuesto-sacó de su túnica una botellita llena de un líquido rojizo y se la dio.

-Bien, debo ir a Hogwarts con esto, esperemos que funcione en personas con maldiciones también ¿Serena y Gabriel vendrán?

-Dentro de poco, tienen unos cuantos asuntos de urgencia, algo de que un libro falta en la Biblioteca del Vaticano-el rubio negó con la cabeza.

-Es la tercera vez de este mes, ni siquiera están siendo discretos ¿Ya han identificado a algún sospechoso?

-Estamos empezando a creer que es un trabajo interno, alguno de la Guardia Suiza.

-Sí, probablemente, es demasiada coincidencia.

-Nosotros ya los hubiéramos atrapado-Draco sonrió.

* * *

_-¿Sor Serena?-una muchacha alzó la cabeza y enarcó las cejas al ver al rubio y al castaño delante de ella._

_-Supongo que usted es el padre Draco y usted el Diacono Víctor ¿Es correcto?-ambos asintieron. Draco vestía un traje negro con el pequeño símbolo blanco en el cuello que delataba su profesión. Víctor usaba una túnica blanca con una cinta verde al lado._

_-Sí, hemos venido a hablar con el diácono Gabriel acerca de unos asuntos oficiales con Italia-la mujer los examinó unos momentos antes de hacerles una seña para que la siguieran._

_-El diácono Gabriel los espera dentro de su oficina-tocó dos veces antes de retirarse, ellos escucharon un "adelante" e ingresaron a la habitación._

_-Inexplicable Malfoy, Inteligible Krum, es una alegría verlos por aquí-dijo el hombre de unos cincuenta años, ojos oscuros y cabello castaño rojizo._

_-Es nuestro gusto, padre-dijo Draco y Gabriel los invitó a sentarse-Díganos como requiere nuestros servicios._

_-Es un asunto delicado que el Papa en persona me ha encomendado, no quiere que nadie sepa del suceso y precisa que todo esto se mantenga en el más estricto secretismo._

_-Puede contar con nuestra discreción-aseguró Víctor y Gabriel asintió._

_-El asunto aquí es que hay unas reliquias muy valiosas que han desaparecido y necesitamos encontrarlas en una semana antes de que la semana santa llegue y las vean extraviadas durante el recorrido que hace el Papa._

_-¿Una semana?-dijo Draco de manera pensativa-Podemos hacerlo pero necesitamos lo que le pedimos a cambio, de manera de pago, claro._

_-Por supuesto-asintió el padre y golpeó dos veces la mesa, Serena entró por la puerta-Sor Serena tiene toda la información que ustedes requieren, ella podrá guiarlos aunque debo decir que me siento curioso acerca del inusual tema ¿Acaso han visto Estigmas?_

_-Digamos que sí, que los hemos visto muy de cerca-ambos asintieron a modo de despedida y salieron._

* * *

-Sí, éramos los mejores además de que tenemos la magia de nuestro lado, supongo que si se pone más grave Gabriel nos llamará por ayuda.

-Sí, probablemente. Ahora debes saber que Serena es muy hábil en pociones, ella fue la que puso el ingrediente final en la poción.

-Es lista, lo supimos desde el principio ¿Sigue trabajando en lo demás?

-Hay otra poción que tenemos casi lista, la dejé a cargo de lo que sucedía mientras yo venía aquí a ver de primera mano las cosas, la última vez yo no estuve aquí-un poco de amargura se coló en su voz, Blaise y Draco se miraron antes de cambiar de tema.

-Yo iré a ver a Teddy hoy mismo para darle la poción, puedes venir conmigo si lo deseas.

-Claro, vamos.

* * *

Albus cayó contra la pared y Scorpius lo cubrió inmediatamente con su cuerpo saqueando su boca con su lengua, el pelinegro gimió y se alzó para envolver sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Scorpius se frotó fuerte y duro contra él, tratando de saciar esa calentura que había llevado todo el día con él durante esa reunión con Helena, James y Victoire sobre Teddy. No sabía por qué no incluían a Albus en esto pero algo le decía que era mejor que lo mantuvieran en todo el secreto posible y Albus habla mucho con Teddy, no podían decirle nada más que vigilaban al castaño.

-Maldición, he estado pensando en esto… todo el día…-murmuró el rubio mordiendo su cuello fuerte, Albus soltó un vergonzoso aullido y empezó casi romper la camisa de Scorpius aunque este no se quejó mucho. Pasó sus manos avariciosamente por su pecho y desabrochó todo lo rápido que pudo el pantalón.

-Joder, fóllame ya, Malfoy-jadeó el pelinegro, Scorpius tuvo que maniobrar un rato antes de lograr desprender a Albus de sus pantalones y apoyarse esta vez en la alfombra.

-Joder, Albus… eres tan caliente…-susurró conjurando el lubricante y empezando a prepararlo rápidamente, ya no soportaba más.

-Rápido… ah… rápido… ¡Joder, Scorpius, ya!-el rubio retiró sus dedos y rápidamente empezó a frotar la punta de su pene contra su entrada, Albus gimió-vamos, vamos, vamos…-Scorpius empezó a entrar lentamente soltando un tembloroso respiro mientras entraba.

-Merlín… que apretado estás…

-Muévete ya…-el rubio empezó a moverse dentro de él, todo lo lento que podía pero Albus ya no podía más, lo apresó con sus piernas y lo obligó a aumentar el ritmo. Los gemidos de ambos llenaban el cuarto, la próstata de Albus tocada todas las veces y su erección siendo atendida por la rápida mano de Scorpius, estaba a punto de llegar al límite. El rubio se inclinó y le dio un beso lleno de saliva y mordidas que los terminó de llevar a un poderoso orgasmo a ambos.

-Eso estuvo muy bien…-susurró Scorpius perezosamente mientras se echaba a un lado.

-¿Estás acostándote con mi hermano?

-¿Qué?-gritó incorporándose de golpe, Albus quiso abofetearse a sí mismo por no ser capaz de callar su boca pero no iba a retractarse.

-Ya me escuchaste.

-¿De dónde demonios sacaste esa idea? James está con Teddy, ya lo sabes.

-Sí pero mi primo está en enfermería desde hace una semana.

-Albus ¿De dónde demonios viene esto?

-Te vi, te fuiste con él a Hogsmeade y actuaban misteriosos-Scorpius enarcó las cejas.

-No actuábamos misteriosos-lo que era una mentira a medias-, solo salimos a encontrarnos con Helena y Victoire para tomar algo, te estuvimos buscando pero no te veíamos así que pensamos que ya te habías adelantado-esa sí era una mentira completa pero Scorpius sabía fingir muy bien, una sonrisa empezó a florecer en sus labios a medida de que un pensamiento se colaba en su cabeza-¿Acaso estabas celoso, Albus?-las mejillas del aludido enrojecieron un poco pero puso una sonrisa altiva en su rostro.

-Yo no me pongo celoso de nadie, Scorpius, eso es para tontos enamorados.

-Qué extraño, te comportas exactamente como si eso sucediera…-el otro resopló, su sonrojo aumentando un poco más-porque obviamente no te importa que me acueste con alguien más ¿no?-el pelinegro entrecerró los ojos y se aclaró la garganta.

-De hecho, he estado pensado que deberíamos hacer esta cosa exclusiva.

-¿Esta… cosa? Te refieres a… ser algo así como ¿Novios?

-¡No! No-negó rápidamente-solo tener sexo exclusivo, nada más, ninguna de esas ñoñerías de ir de la mano y esas cosas, solo sexo-el rubio sofocó una sonrisa.

-Amantes exclusivos, entonces-el pelinegro asintió-bueno, supongo que puede hacerse-el rubio se estiró y se levantó dándole una gran vista a Albus-voy a la ducha ¿Vienes?-no necesitó decírselo dos veces.

* * *

_-Hermione-sonrió Víctor cuando la vio acercarse aunque luego frunció el ceño, la chica no lucía para nada bien, lucía ojerosa y pálida-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué sucede?_

_-Hay algo que necesito decirte-murmuró sentándose en una banca del jardín de Hogwarts, Víctor se sentó a su costado-yo… no sé ni cómo empezar…_

_-Hermione, me asustas ¿Qué está pasando?-la castaña apretó los parpados y soltó un tembloroso suspiro._

_-Tenemos que terminar-Víctor la miró sin entender ¿Qué…? Su corazón se agitó y frunció aún más el ceño._

_-¿Por qué?-ella sacudió la cabeza._

_-No me preguntes, por favor… lo siento Víctor, yo… lo siento mucho-trató de levantarse pero el pelinegro la detuvo cogiéndola del brazo._

_-Creo que al menos me merezco una explicación de por qué me estás dejando de esta manera tan repentina y sin ninguna razón aparente._

_-Víctor…_

_-Dime, Hermione, dime la verdad-ella empezó a sollozar y jalaba el brazo para zafarse._

_-Por favor… no lo hagas…_

_-¡Dímelo ahora!-ella trató de huir, de liberarse, su pecho dolía por lo que estaba haciendo y solo quería marcharse, esconderse en su cama y no volver a salir._

_-No puedo, no puedo…_

_-Hermione ¡Dímelo!-le gritó el chico._

_-¡Estoy embarazada!-gritó ella. Víctor se quedó paralizado._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Estoy embarazada… de Ron._

* * *

Víctor pensó que no volvería a ver a Hermione después de esa discusión, o que al menos no volvería a verla cerca de él pero se dio cuenta que era tonto de su parte regresar a Inglaterra y esperar no verla. Pero encontrársela ahí, más hermosa de lo que recordaba en sus años de adolescencia, era demasiado para él.

-Granger-saludó Draco con frialdad, la castaña estaba sentada a lado de la cama de Teddy.

-Malfoy… Víctor-se levantó.

-Hermione-saludó el otro con un leve gesto.

-Discúlpanos, Granger pero necesitamos hablar urgentemente con Teddy ¿Nos permitirías unos minutos?-ella los miró aturdida unos momentos antes de asentir y hacer su camino hacia fuera de la enfermería, Víctor no pudo evitar seguirla con la mirada-Vas a quedarte sin ojos si sigues mirándola-se burló el rubio y el hombre le frunció el ceño antes de que se acercaran a Teddy.

-Tío Draco, te esperaba.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Teddy?

-No sé cómo debería encontrarme, la verdad-Draco le extendió la poción.

-Tómate esto, parará el sangrado-el muchacho lo miró algo confundido antes de tomarse la poción de un trago, hizo una mueca por el sabor y al instante bajó la mirada hacia sus manos vendadas-Funcionó ¿verdad?

-Sí, ya no siento nada-dijo sacándose las vendas, unas pequeñas manchas rosas eran lo único que marcaban sus manos.

-Bien. Ahora vamos con las explicaciones-Draco le contó todo acerca de la maldición de los Black, la relación de Andrómeda y Regulus, además de algunas cosas que le sucedieron a él-Víctor y yo venimos investigando los Estigmas desde hace varios años y esa poción que acabas de tomar es uno de los últimos avances que hemos logrado hacer, aún estamos haciendo otras que pueden ayudar y buscando como detener la maldición.

-¿Quiénes más están en esto?

-Unos amigos-sonrió el rubio misteriosamente-¿Tienes alguna duda acerca de lo que sucede?

-Yo… ¿Dolerá, verdad?

-Momentáneamente, luego estarás bien.

-Yo… no quiero que los demás lo sepan-el rubio arqueó una ceja, interrogante-No necesito que anden detrás de mí todo el tiempo-Draco asintió y no mencionó la carta que le había llegado de su hijo hace poco.

-Cualquier cosa que necesites, Teddy, no dudes en escribirme, vendré inmediatamente ¿sí?

-Gracias, tío Draco, Víctor-ambos asintieron antes de marcharse, Teddy sonrió para sí mismo-1… 2… 3… 4… 5… Acechados serán los que acecharon antes…-se rio en voz baja cerrando sus ojos ahora negros.

* * *

Bien, he llegado antes de lo que pensé, así que no sé si actualizaré el lunes otro de esta, tal vez lo haga, espero les guste y que haya valido la pena la espera. Saludos.

Notas:

-Inexplicable: Así se les llama a los Inefables en Italia.

-Inteligible: Inefables en Bulgaria.

Si tienen más dudas me lo dicen.

Letty Malfoy.


End file.
